Chika Miyasaki
Chika Miyasaki '''(宮﨑 千花 ''Miyasaki Chika) ''was a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 94th, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V2: Big Team Orgy. Her title was '''Ultimate Assassin (超高校級の「暗殺者」 lit. Super High School Level Assassin). History Early Life Chika was the sixth child and third daughter of Satoru Miyasaki, the CEO and founder of one of Japan's most influential manufacturing companies. Like her five older siblings, and eventual younger brother, she was the result of a meaningless affair, brought into the world solely to become one of Satoru's greatest weapons. Growing up, Chika experienced a less than conventional childhood. All seven Miyasaki children were raised under a strict, disciplined roof. They were prohibited from going out in public and communicating with anyone outside of a select number of people who knew of their existence and purpose. Even their mothers were coerced with money into never mentioning or contacting their daughters or sons. The Miyasakis' assassin skills were cultivated from an early age, and although they were all proficient in numerous forms of combat and skills, they all eventually developed a specialty. Akemi was recognized for his excellent marksmanship, specifically with guns. Emi became an adept infiltrator, able to change her persona at will to best obtain information. Gorou developed his own explosives, which he utilized in the field, and Fuyuko concocted her own poisons, which she lathered onto her weapons. Baiko found a talent in sniping, making him able to take out a primary target with remarkable ease. Chika was also a talented marksman, but with knives and blades rather than guns. Her small stature also made her immensely skilled at stealth. Daichi was the only Miyasaki who was mediocre in the field, so he often stayed behind on missions to hack into buildings and obtain information or provide easy access for his siblings. Satoru was largely absent from Chika's childhood, so she looked up to Akemi and Emi as parental figures. Despite the stark contrast between her and her siblings' personalities, they were very close and always looked out for one another. Prior to the Second Tragedy When Chika was fifteen, she came across a blog run by Masayuuki Taisho. For a reason she couldn’t place, she was drawn to his writing, and became intent on finding the blogger to figure out why. She managed to convince Daichi to track down Yuuki's location. One day, after she completed a job in Yuuki’s area, she went off the grid and traveled to where the blogger was, despite knowing the trouble it would get her in. There, she confronted him about his blog. Yuuki revealed that he hid subliminal messages of balance, messages of both hope and despair, within it. He explained that she had been drawn to the message of balance, and asked her to join him in sparking his revolution. Chika agreed, but for reasons different than what yuuki believed. She realized that it wasn’t the message of balance that had compelled her, or at least, only half of it. When Yuuki explained hope and despair, and the Tragedy caused by the late Junko Enoshima, Chika was immediately enamored by the aspect of despair. While her siblings had always been indifferent towards assassination, she had treasured the thrill of killing, finding power in choosing who lived or died. She agreed to Yuuki’s plan, secretly with her own agenda. He told her to infiltrate Hope’s Peak Academy, which was secretly still being run by the Future Foundation, and initiate a hope-inducing school trip using the remains of the original Neo-World Program. At the same time, he would begin a killing game at the new Kaeno Shinjomu Academy. Yuuki gave Chika a drive with the codes to reactivate the Neo-World, a present left behind by Junko Enoshima and altered by him. However, unbeknownst to her, he had downloaded an Alter Ego version of himself into the drive, having suspected the possibility of betrayal. The Second Tragedy The first year of Kaeno Shinjomu began three months later, and things ran smoothly for a few weeks, until suddenly, all communication with the students and teachers was cut off. A broadcast began throughout the world, showing students trapped in a killing game nearly identical to the one in Hope’s Peak Academy twenty years prior. The world fell into despair, and the Second Tragedy commenced. When Ultimate Despairs broke into the Miyasaki Tower, Satoru ordered his children to protect him. Instead, they saw it as an opportunity to be free of his control and escaped without him. The seven siblings hid in an abandoned warehouse, hoping to wait for the fighting to die down before sneaking out of Tokyo. That night, while her siblings were asleep, Chika snuck out of the warehouse to travel to Future Foundation’s headquarters. However, Baiko saw her leave, and followed her to see where she was going. When she became aware that her brother was tracking her, Chika stopped on the roof of a building and allowed him to confront her, to which she told him the truth. Horrified, Baiko insisted that she return to their family. When she refused, he tried to drag her back by force. In that moment, Chika made the heartless decision to kill her brother, and welcomed the despair that followed it. Chika left Baiko's body and was eventually spotted by Future Foundation agents. She posed as a victim of the Tragedy, lying and telling them that her parents had died. She was subsequently enrolled in Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Assassin. There, she immediately fell in love with her classmates, who had all been rescued by Future Foundation to save them from the Tragedy. A week after her arrival, she activated the Neo-World Program, and tricked her classmates into thinking that Future Foundation had ordered for them to enter the pods for their safety. Once they were all inside, the pods locked and they entered the simulation. By the time Future Foundation found out, there wasn’t anything they could do. The virus was different than the one that had trapped Hajime Hinata and his classmates—this time, the agents couldn’t enter the program to save them. Appearance Chika is a small, petite girl. At first glance, she appears harmless, having a very childish and delicate appearance. Her skin is pale, but rosy, and she has wide, almond-shaped sky blue eyes. Her hair is strawberry blonde, and falls below her waist. It is typically tied into low twin ponytails, held in place with baby blue sphere-shaped hairpins. Many scars mark her body, most hidden under her clothing. During the Killing School Trip, Chika wears a pale yellow hood over a baby blue and white school uniform. The sleeves end at her elbows, and the jacket is cut off near the bottom of her ribs. The hood is tied together with a bow, rather than a zipper or buttons. She wears white tights under her skirt. Chika also dresses in a pair of lace-up pink heeled boots and matching fingerless gloves. A pink choker is fastened around her throat, along with a silver necklace. She likes to accessorizes with utility belts, knives, and sheaths. After she is revealed to be the mastermind, Chika's appearance changes drastically. Her outfit mimics that of a ninja. She wears a tight, high-neck, sleeveless black top, with sable straps around her arms. She also wears longer fingerless gloves, and a cloth mask over her nose and mouth. Her pants are loose and easy to move in, and she wears a black cloth around her waist. Her hairpins have been replaced with twin bear clips, one pure white and the other completely black, like those of Junko Enoshima. Personality gross Talent Ultimate Assassin ultimate Relationships Family Satoru Miyasaki Chika has a less than positive relationship with her father. She doesn't know a lot about him, considering how absent he was throughout her childhood, but she dislikes the way he used her and her siblings, and never really treated them like his blood. Akemi Miyasaki Emi Miyasaki Gorou Miyasaki Fuyuko Miysaki Baiko Miyasaki ss Daichi Miyasaki ss Class 94th Eiichi Ryozo f Hideo Takayama s Tsuyo Kogiyumi oh baby Asashi Fukuzawa dsa Eiichi Ryozo Kouki Yoshida Quotes Big Team Orgy Chapter One: *"sssss" Trivia * The name "Chika" (千花) means "thousand, flower" and the family name "Miyasaki" (宮﨑) means "shrine cape." Her first name reflects her petite, delicate appearance. * Throughout the killing game, Chika could commonly be found drinking a strawberry soda. When asked why she liked the drink so much, she revealed that it was because it reminded her of her siblings and the few domestic memories she had of them. After missions, they would be allowed breaks, where they would hang out, relax, and be given anything they asked for. Her older sister, Emi, commonly asked for strawberry sodas, and Chika ended up liking the drink as well. * Chika is half Japanese and half Zainichi Korean. * Her mother was a bodyguard for her father. * Chika has mentioned on multiple occasions that she is illiterate, but this has been proven to be a lie. Category:Class 94th Category:Mastermind